Freund und Feind
by Wishlist93
Summary: Post Epi -Unruhe-! Scully is having some strange nightmares. But they are just dreams, aren't they? Includes MSR! Scully's POV! Please R/R! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Freund und Feind**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully are sadly not mine...!**_

_**Summary: Post Epi -Unruhe-! Scully is having some strange nightmares. But they are just dreams, aren't they? Includes MSR! Scully's POV! Please R/R!**_

_**Okay, there are some German words in here but don't worry...they are going to be explained sooner or later ;) Umm...the title „Freund und Feind" means „Friend and enemy" Enjoy!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Freund und Feind**

_I taste blood in my mouth. I see blood everywhere...on my arms and legs. I don't feel any pain but I feel sick. I feel like I have to throw up. I can't scream and I can't move. I'm tired, so tired. I want to sleep but he won't let me...everytime I close my eyes , I feel sharp pain on my face. My lips are swollen just like everything else is. Somebody is talking. I recognize the language. It's German. I don't understand what he's saying. He comes closer and touches my sore knee. I want to scream but I can't. He takes a quick look at my body and after that he looks directly into my blank eyes. I know this man. He's squinting. He's smiling at me...disgusting. I shake my head and spit in his face. He's still smiling. I can smell his sweat and bad breath as he leans close to me. He whispers „ Bin ich nicht dein Freund?"_

I awake with a start. I'm trembling. It was just a dream...a nightmare. No, it wasn't! It was so much more! It felt so real. I climb out of bed and rush into the bathroom.

I look into the mirror and frown. My lips are bloody and my cheeks are swollen. I let my fingers brush against my swollen cheeks for a moment. I take off my nightgown and look into the mirror once again. There are bruises all over my body, there is a lot of dried blood too. I tear my eyes away, not wanting to look at my broken body and put on my bath robe.

I lean against the wall behind me and slide down on the floor. I hug my legs tight to me and begin to sob uncontrollably.

Half an hour later I wipe away all my tears and get up slowly. I walk into my livingroom and as I begin shivering I sit down on the couch. I look at the small table beside me...I look at the telephone. After a great deal of hesitation I grab the phone and dial a familiar number.

„Mulder."

„It's me..." I say, shakily.

„Scully, are you all right?" He asks, worried.

„No, I'm not all right...I need you." I answer, sobbing slightly.

„I'll be right there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it at least a bit!?? I'm not so sure about this story. I really don't know what is going to happen next...If you want a second chapter PLEASE review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm sitting on the couch, waiting. I take the remote and turn on the tv. I begin to zap from one tv channel to another. I don't pay attention to the screen...I just zap. A few minutes later I turn off the tv again and sigh. I take the book next to the telephone and begin reading. No, not really reading. I just stare at the pages. Sometimes a tear or two are making it's way down my swollen cheek. I wipe them away quickly. I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Suddenly it's like I'm in that dream, in my head of course. I feel the touch of _his_ hand on my knee and I can smell the sweat and bad breath once again. My legs are getting weak. I hear the words..._Bin ich nicht dein Freund?_

I hear a loud chinking noise, which gets me out of my dream. I look down on the floor, wide-eyed. I see shards and a wet spot. With tears in my eyes I run out of the kitchen and into the livingroom again. I sit down on the couch again...waiting. I hear the clock ticking...1.38 AM...1.39AM...

1.56 AM. There's a knock on the door. I wipe my red eyes before I walk to the door and open it.

„God Scully, what happened?" He says with a sad face.

„I-I don't know" I answer, shakily.

I look down at my feet. Seconds later I feel his arms around me. I lean my head against his chest and wipe away the tears, which threaten to fall. I gulp back a sob. We stand like this for quite a while. Eventually Mulder let go of me to look into my eyes. I feel his lips against my forehead once, twice.

He takes my hand and leads me to the couch. I can't look at him. I just stare down on the floor.

„Scully, what happened?" He asks a little later.

„I don't know..."

„But...Scully. What happened? You can tell me."

„I really don't know. I just- It's not-" I stutter, still looking down on the floor.

Suddenly I just can't take it anymore. I stand up in front of him and let my bath robe fall to the floor. With tears streaming down my face I look at him. His eyes are teary and angry at the same time. I pick up my bath robe quickly and put in on again.

„Scully, who did this to you?" He asks and I don't know how to answer him.

„Does it hurt? Are you in pain? I think I should get you to the hospital"

„No! I don't want to go to the hospital..." I say, quietly.

„But...Scully, what happened? Who did this to you?" He asks again, standing up.

„Come here." He says as he once again wrapped his arms around me.

„I want you to tell me what happened to you, Scully." He whispers into my ear, not letting go of me. I close my eyes and finally I nod. He strokes my hair for a moment before he let me go.

„Maybe you should go and clean yourself up a bit...the blood and everything." He says, softly.

„I really don't want to do that now...I don't want to see my body like this, so bruised and ugly."

„Then I'll help. I don't want you to walk around with dried blo- I'm sorry, Scully."

„It's okay..." I whisper. He takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom. I sit down on the toilet seat and watch Mulder as he takes a washcloth and makes it wet. He starts cleaning my face, then my arms and legs and after I nod in agreement he takes off my bath robe and cleans my bruised stomach and chest. I don't look at my bruised body, I can't. I just look at the man right im front of me, Mulder. He gives me a small smile.

„You can change into your pajamas if you want."

„Yeah. Thank you, Mulder." I say to him, looking him straight into his eyes. I walk into my bedroom and change into my dark blue silk pajamas. Afterwards I join Mulder on the couch.

„How are you feeling?" He asks me. I smile a little.

„A lot better." I say.

„That's great. Scully..."

„Yeah, I know. I know. Umm...I had a dream..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- --

**A/N:**

**Like it? Hate it? I want to know so please review! Should I continue...? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

„It was Gerry Schnauz." I tell him.

„Are you sure, Scully?"

„Yes, I'm sure, Mulder. I know that he's dead but-"

„I believe you" I hear Mulder say.

„You do? But it's totally insane!"

„No, it's not. There have been cases like this before" He tells me, softly.

„You mean x-files?" I ask.

„Yeah..." He nods.

„But this isn't a x-file. I mean...it was a dream."

„Was it? Was is just a dream, Scully?" He says as he takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. I shrug and pull my hand away from his grasp. Without a word I stand up and walk into the bedroom. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes.

„What happened in the kitchen?" I open my eyes again and let out a sigh.

„Nothing..." I just say, quietly.

„Nothing...okay. I'll clean the floor and pick up the shards." I close my eyes again, not wanting to have this conversation now. I fall asleep quickly.

_It's dark. I'm cold. I can't see anything. I'm alone. No, I'm not alone...I hear steps. They are coming closer...and closer. I'm scared, so scared. I'm sitting on the floor against a wall. I can't move. I'm fettered. I want to scream but I can't. I can barely breath. The steps are very close now. Far too close. „Hello, sweet Dana." I hear him say as he touches my swollen cheek. I pull away from his touch. „Bin ich nicht dein Freund?" He whispers and suddenly I feel a lot of pain in my face._

„Noooo! I need help!" I scream. I find myself wrapped in Mulders arms. I sob into his shoulder as he rocks back and forth. „It was him. He spoke German. It was Gerry Schnauz!" I say, sobbing.

Mulder continues to hold me a few minutes, then he let go and looked at me.

„Scully, you are bleeding." He says, worried.

„Yeah...it's my face. I know."

„What do you mean?"

„Schnauz said something to me and afterwards he did something to my face...I don't know what but suddenly I felt a lot of pain." I tell him

„What did he say?" He asks.

„Umm...he said _Bin ich nicht dein Freund?_"

„We have to find out what it means."

„I know what it means...it means _Am I not your friend?_"

„Are you sure?"

„Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But it don't make any sense to me. Why should Schnauz say that?"

„I don't know. Maybe there's a connection or something..."

„What kind of connection?" I ask him, confused.

„I don't know but we have to find out soon. Things can't remain this way." He says and I nod in agreement. A long silence ensued.

„Mulder..." I say, softly.

„Yeah."

„Can you stay here with me? I don't think I can sleep when I'm alone..."

„Of course." He says, smiling a little. I lay back down and Mulder joins me. At first he's facing my back but eventually I turn around. I snuggle up to him and rest my head on his chest. He wraps an arm around me and strokes my hair. „Thank you." I whisper before I drift off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Should I continue? Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I feel something brush against my cheek as I slowly open my eyes.

"Good morning." Mulder whispers into my ear.

"Good morning." I say, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, still leaning over me from behind.

"I'm fine. What time is it?"

"It's 9 o'clock."

"Mulder! We'll be late at work." I say, just about to climb out of bed when Mulder pulled me back down.

"Scully, you need to stay in bed and rest. I called Skinner and told him that you aren't feeling well."

"Thanks..." I say, quietly.

"No problem."

"But Mulder, what about Schnauz?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to find any connections." I nod. He gives my hand a small squeeze before he climbs out of bed and rushes into the bathroom. I smile to myself and close my eyes again.

_It's cold, very cold. Someone is holding onto me from behind, it hurts. I try to struggle free but I can't. He's too strong. Suddenly he let me go and I fall to the ground. My left arm hurts badly, I think it's broken. Now the man is standing right in front of me. I know him! I don't know from where but I know him! I know him..._

I wake up, breathing heavily. I feel pain, my arm hurts. I take a look at it...thank god it's not broken.

"What is happening to me?" I whisper. I look down at my alarmclock: 11:36 AM. Mulder is at work.

I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. Afterwards I sit down on the couch in the livingroom. I grab the phone and dial the number of the bureau.

"Mulder."

"Hey, it's me." I say.

"Hey, Scully. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you find anything?"

"No...not yet. But I'll do everything I can." He tells me. I smile.

"I know you will. Are you coming over tonight?" I ask him.

"If you want me to...?"

"Yeah, of course I do." I tell him.

"All right. See you in a couple of hours."

"Yeah..." I say and hang up.

--

**6.24 PM. **There's a knock on the door. I rush to it and open it. I let Mulder in and we both sit down on the couch.

"Tomorrow we'll get a list with everyone Schnauz was in touch with in the last 20 years. Maybe the list will help us to find anything." Mulder explains to me.

"In the last 20 years? That's going to be a very long list." I say and he nods.

"Mulder...I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I had another dream...I didn't want to tell you about it on the phone but now that you're here... umm... there was a man and it wasn't Schnauz. But I know him..."

"Who was it?"

"I-I don't know but I've seen him before." I explain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." I say and nod.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" He asks, softly.

"He held onto me from behind and I tried to struggle free but I couldn't. Suddenly he let go of me and I fell to the ground and broke my arm."

"Let me take a look on your arm."

I shake my head but eventually I show it to him. Ever so slightly he caress it.

"Does it hurt?" He asks.

"Just a little bit. It's not broken, though."

"Good. Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't hesitate to call if something is bothering you." He tells me.

"Okay. Thanks." I say and give him a small smile.

He leans forward and pulls me in for a hug. He holds me close to his body as he whispers into my ear: "We'll get through this". I nod my head, holding fast onto him. He let go slightly and kisses me on the forehead. He gets up and after one last look he walks through the door...and I'm alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

**Like it? Hate it? I really want to know...so please tell me. Do you want more? Please review, it would make me really happy :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Silence. I'm sitting on the floor with my head against the wall. I stand up and look around. The room I'm in is big. The walls are white just like the floor and everything else, including my clotches. No windows. Nothing...it's completely empty. Nothing and no one. No noises. "Where am I?" I say, quietly. I walk to the middle of the room. "Hello?...Is anybody there?" I shout, suddenly feeling very tired. I fall to my knees and look down on the floor. "Where am I? Why is this happening to me?" I whisper, on the verge of tears. Abruptly I feel the touch of a hand on my shoulder. I sit up quickly. Schnauz. He's sitting on the floor right in front of me. He's staring at me. I close my eyes ."This is not happening...This is not happening" I say, trembling. I open my eyes again, praying that he's not there. He is. "Silvester...vor fünfzehn Jahren..." I shake my head. What did he say? "What the hell does that mean?" I scream. "What the hell does that mean?" I repeat. "New years eve...fifteen years ago..." Silence._

I awake with a start. My body's covered in sweat and I'm panting. Without hesitation I grab the phone, which is positioned on the bedside cabinet, and dial Mulders number.

"Mulder." He says, sleepily.

"It's me...I-I had another dream." I tell him.

"Are you okay?" He asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mmhh. Tell me about it." He says, softly.

"Schauz was there but he didn't hurt me. He just sat in front of me and stared at me. He said something in German...I-"

"What did he say?" Mulder cut off.

"I couldn't understand him. I started to yell at him and eventually he translated it. He said: _New years eve...fifteen years ago..._"

"Maybe that's the connection. Something happened 15 years ago on New Years Eve..and you were there"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, Scully...why else should he say something like that?"

"How would I know? But that's insane...that means that 15 years ago I was with him in some way and then _something _happened...?"

"Yeah. I know that's kinda odd but-"

"Odd? What the hell are you talking about? I think that's impossible." I say, beginning to get angry.

"Calm down, Scully! I just-"

"I'm not gonna calm down, Mulder! Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call you..."

"Scully." I hear him say but I hang up quickly. I shake my head in disbelief. I look at my alarmclock: 5:14 AM. I sigh and grab the phone once again.

"Hello"

"Hello, sir. It's me." I say.

"Agent Scully?"

"Yeah. Did I wake you?" I ask, gently.

"No. I get up at 5 o 'clock everyday." Skinner tells me and lets out a laugh.

"I was hoping that I could stay home today." I say, a little embarrassed.

"That's okay, Agent Scully. Mulder told me the other day that you aren't feeling well, so I want you to rest and get better soon."

"I will. Thank you, sir." I say, politely before I hang up.

I lay back down and close my eyes. Seconds later the phone rings. I open my eyes instantly but close them again, knowing it's Mulder. The ringing stops and I climb out of bed and rush into the bathroom. A few minutes later I come out and walk back into the bedroom. My answering mashine is blinking. One new massage. I sigh and climb into bed. I reach over and press play. --Hey Scully, it's me. I understand that you don't want to talk to me at the moment...umm... I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I just wanted to help you, Scully. We are getting the list today, maybe it'll help us to find something. Call me if you're ready...--

I have to smile at his words. He really didn't do anything wrong...I wish I wasn't so harsh with him on the phone. He just wanted to help...

I slowly drift off to sleep, thinking about Mulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I hope you all liked it :) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Noooo please don't do this," I beg "Let me go...please. Just let me go!" I scream as loud as I can. I begin to sob uncontrollably. I shake my head. "Oh god, I can't believe this is happening to me...what have I done to deserve this?" I whisper, looking down at my sore legs. Suddenly I hear the sound of a boring machine. I look around but I don't see anything...the sound is getting louder and louder. I panic and try to struggle free. I pound my tied hands against the wall but nothing happens, the rope is far too tight. I let my head bounce against the wall...a little too hard. I cry out in pain and bite my lip. Blood is dripping down my chin. I can see him now. He's just a few meters away. He's coming closer...very slowly. I don't want to see his face so I look away quickly. I startle at the sound of the boring machine. The boring machine...on...off...on...off...on...off..."STOP. Just stop...please. I can't take it any longer." I scream at the top of my lungs. On...off...on...off...on...off. I pound my head against the wall...again and again. I don't feel any pain, not anymore. I feel dizzy. On...off...on...the sound is getting louder...off...on...off. He's standing in front of me now. "Please...don't do this. Please." I say, shakily. He falls to his knees and holds my head in his hands. He leans forward and lets his lips touch mine. "You don't have to do this, Mulder. You can just let me go. Please." On...off...on...off...**on**..."Nooooo!"_

"Nooooo!" I scream with tears streaming down my face as I wake up. „No. Not Mulder...not Mulder. Oh god...not Mulder." I whisper, trembling. "No." I repeat again and again. I run into the bathroom and look into the mirror. My eyes are red and my lips are swollen. My hair is messed up and I'm pale in the face. I quickly change into some sweatpants and a T-shirt because my pajamas are all sweaty. I wash my face before I rush into the livingroom. I'm just about to grab the phone when I see a piece of paper on the floor. I walk to the door and pick it up. _Dana, you're mine...soon._

"Oh god..." I say, quietly and shake my head. I sit down on the couch and grab the phone.

"Mulder" I hear him say. I keep quiet.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?"

"You. It's you." I whisper into the phone.

"Scully?"

"I can't believe it's you." I say, emotionless.

"What?"

"I thought-I trusted you. Oh god...I trusted you with my life...I can't believe it's you."

"What are you talking about, Scully? You keep saying _it's you._ I don't understand." I begin to cry.

"Scully? What's going on? Please don't cry. Just tell me what's wrong...Scully? Scully, are you still there?" He asks. I hesitate.

"You sick bastard!" I yell into the phone.

"What?" He asks, shocked. His voice is shakily.

"Why are you doing this? What are you after?" I ask him, sobbing.

"Scully, I- Oh god, you think...No, Scully. Listen, I don't know what happened but...Oh god I can't believe that you think- Scully...Dana I-"

"Don't you dare call me Dana."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry...Scully, I could never hurt you. Do you understand? I could never ever hurt you. You mean too much to me. I know, I don't say it very often but you're the only one I trust, you're my best friend...no...you are so much more. You're my one in five billion...and now I want you to tell me what happened." He says, softly.

"No...not on the phone." I tell him, still sobbing.

"Okay. Then I'm coming over. I'll just finish the paperwork."

"Hurry please" I say in a low voice.

"Yeah...and Scully...it'll be okay."

"Mmhh" I hang up and wipe away my tears. I walk into the bedroom and climb into bed. I just want to lay down for a moment but I'm so exhausted. I fall asleep quickly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: What do you think? Do you want me to continue? Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Scully..." I hear someone say. I feel comfortable. Someone is whispering and stroking my hair. I smile. "Scully." I open my eyes and find myself staring right at his beautiful face. He gives me a familiar smile and continues to stroke my hair.

"Mulder." I say, softly.

"Hey. I'm sorry I had to wake you...you looked so peaceful." He tells me.

"That's because I didn't have a nightmare."

"That's good." I nod and smile, which turns into a frown at the thought of how I yelled at Mulder on the phone.

"Hey...what's wrong?" He asks, worried.

"I-I just want you to know how sorry I am. I don't know what came over me. I feel like everything I do is wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I-" My eyes are getting teary.

"Shh...It's okay. I forgive you." He says, softly.

"Why? I thought you were the one who's going to hurt me, to torture me..." He nods.

"Yeah...and that hurt me pretty badly, Scully." He tells me, honestly. I reach over and squeeze his hand. He gives me a weak smile. I watch him take off his shoes. He climbs into bed beside me and stares at the ceiling.

"So you had a dream about me?"

"Yes" I say, quietly.

"Tell me what happened in that dream."

"No." I just say.

"I want to know, Scully. Please tell me."

"No, I don't want to tell you about it, Mulder." I say, shakily. When Mulder turns around to look at me I begin to sob slightly. Instantly Mulder reaches out to embrace me but I pull away.

"Scully, I just-"

"No, Mulder. Please...just go."

"But-"

"Please, Mulder." He sighs and climbs out of bed. He walks towards the door.

"Mulder," I say. He turns around and looks at me with a sad face. "I'm sorry." I tell him, softly.

He nods. "Yeah, me too." And then he's gone.

Half an hour later I climb out of bed and take a shower. Before I take on my clothes I take a look into the mirror. My stomach is still very bruised but everything else has healed pretty fast. Dressed in a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a white shirt, I walk into the kitchen and make coffee. I start thinking about Mulder, as I sip my coffee. He's trying so hard to help me and I keep pushing him away. There's a knock on the door...Mulder.

"Hey." I say a bit shyly.

"Hey yourself...Listen, I need to talk to you. It's important." I let him in and we both sit down on the couch in the livingroom.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" I ask.

"I'm good, thanks." He answers. I nod.

"Scully...the bureau just sent this list to me. Everyone who was in touch with Schnauz in the last 20 years is on it. There are pictures of most of them. I want you to look through it and maybe we'll find something." He explains.

"Okay. I'm going to do that right now."

"No. I want to talk to you for a few minutes at first." He says, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Mmhh. Mulder...I want to apologize for my behavior an hour ago. I acted so childish and stubborn. I know that you want to help me and I really appreciate it. It's just...hard. I hate feeling like this...so broken and vulnerable..." I tell him "and alone." I add, looking down at the floor. In an instant he takes hold of me under the chin and forces me to look at him.

"Scully...you're not alone. I'm here for you, okay? I'll always be here for you." He says, as he wipes away my tears. He leans forward so that our foreheads are touching. We stay like this for quite a while. "Please stop pushing me away, Scully" He whispers into my ear. He lets his lips brush against my earlobe, my cheek, my chin...I close my eyes."Stop pushing me away...let me in" His lips touch mine ever so slightly. He pulls away. I look into his eyes and nod. Our lips meet once again. This time I deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away but continues to hold me close to his body. I lean my head against his chest and close my eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: There are probably going to be two more chapters...maybe three. I don't know yet. **

**What do you think? If you want me to continue this story please review :)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mulder, I think I found something." I say, looking through the list Mulder gave me an hour ago. The list is very long. I'm looking at page 17 of 136.

"What did you find?" He asks, sitting down on the couch beside me.

"I know this man. George Henderson. I dreamed about him and I'm pretty sure I met him once."I tell him.

"Do you know where?"

"Yes. Fifteen years ago on new years eve. I was on a party with a friend of mine and he was there too. We always made eye contact and...you know?" He nods.

"Anyway...I think if I remember correctly I started dancing with somebody. I didn't know him but later he turned out to be the best friend of the guy I always made eye contact with. Later on the four of us met on a parking lot and...umm...yeah. We had a car racing. There was an accident. No one got killed but they were badly injured. I've never seen them again..." I tell him. He looks at me, wide-eyed.

"Scully, I- woah, I don't know what to say. I'm very surprised...didn't you go to the police? I mean...a car race? Who caused the accident?"

"What's that supposed to mean? It wasn't my fault!" I yell at him.

"I never said it was!" He yelled back.

"No...but you thought it was my fault!"

"That's not true!"

"Of course not. Just stop it, Mulder."

"I just want to help." He says.

"Oh really...You want to help? It happened fifteen years ago, okay? I was a stupid little kid, Mulder. I didn't know what to do."

"Okay, I understand."

"No, you don't. You have no idea! So please...just let it go."

"Okay...I'm sorry, Scully. I just...I'm a bit shocked." He tells me.

"Mmhh..." I mutter and shake my head, looking down on the floor.

"Scully...can you look at me please?" I raise my head and look at him.

„I'm sorry, all right? I just didn't know that you're a wild party girl."

"That's because I'm not, Mulder. I hate parties, actually. I always did..." I explain to him.

"Okay. Umm...Scully, do you still have contact to the friend of yours?"

"No." I say, shaking my head.

"I need her name."

"Sally Ann Jackson...why?" I ask.

"Because I want to check something. I'll be right back." He says, disappearing into the kitchen. Confused I lean back against the backrest. A few minutes later Mulder comes back into the livingroom. He sits down beside me and takes my hand. He looks at me with a slightly sad expression.

"She's dead." He just says.

"What? How?" I ask, softly.

"She got murdered six month ago. The murder is still on the loose."

"You mean-"

"Yeah. I think you are his next victim." He tells me.

"Oh god, I can't believe this. What about Schnauz? Why did I dream about him?"

"Why did you dream about _me_?" I turn away from him, embarrassed. I hear him sigh and seconds later I feel the touch of his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispers and pulls me back against his chest. I bury my face in his shirt and inhale his scent. "Maybe Schnauz was there too. That would explain your dreams about him." He says, still holding me. "Would it?" I ask. "I don't know...It would explain the last one with Schnauz, though." He answers.

"Mulder, we need to contact the bureau and get George Hendersons address."

"It's already done." He tells me. I look at him, shocked.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? We need to get there now!" I say, standing up from the couch.

"That's because I didn't tell you, Scully. I mean...you're not completely healed yet and-"

"Don't give me that...bullshit, Mulder. Give me the address." I say, angrily.

"No, Scu- Okay I'll drive you there." He says.

"Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I wanna say thank you to all my readers...and a BIG thank you to all my reviewers :)**

**Okay....what do you think? The next chapter will probably be the last one...or maybe the second to last. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Half an hour later we arrive at a small house. There are lots of policemen and there are FBI agents too. I catch sight of Skinner and run towards him. "Scully, wait!" I hear Mulder shout but I ignore him.

"Sir." I say, getting his attention.

"Agent Scully..."

"Where is he?" I ask.

"They already arrested him. The bastard is going to pay for what he did to Sally Ann Jackson and to you, agent Scully. I'm sorry...it must be hard for you to look at those pictures." He tells me, softly.

"What are you talking about? What pictures?" I ask kim, shocked.

"You didn't know? I'm really sorry...we found pictures in the house and- Agent Scully, wait!"

I run into the house. "I'm sorry Miss but you can't go in there.". Angrily I show the policeman my ID and walk into the nearest room. Mulder turns around as I enter the room. He looks at me with a sad face. I look around and quickly my eyes are filled with tears. There're pictures almost everywhere on the wall. I recognize Sally Ann and of course I recognize myself...Pictures of me in my most private moments, most intimate moments. Pictures of me crying, laughing, working, sleeping, showering and eating. Pictures of me and Mulder cuddling...and a single picture of me and Mulder kissing. That happened just a few hours ago...

Terrified and embarrassed I turn around and look at Mulder. In an instant his arms are wrapped protectivily around me. I clung to him and begin to sob. "Mulder." I whisper, shakily. "Shh, it's okay." He says, quietly.

My legs are getting weak. Without Mulder holding me I would be sitting on the floor by now. "Let's get out of here." Mulder whispers into my ear. I nod and wipe away my tears before I walk out of his warm and comforting embrace. I look down on the floor, not daring to look at those pictures on the wall again. Mulder takes my hand in his and gives it a small squeeze. I look at him and give him a weak smile. Together we walk out of the house and into the car. Mulder starts the engine and is just about to drive off when there's a knock on the window. It's Skinner. Mulder opens the door.

"Agent Mulder, can I talk to you for a second?"

Mulder turns to look at me. Our eyes meet. "I'll be right back." He whispers, softly. I nod.

Then he walks out of the car and I'm alone...waiting for him.

I look out of the window, it's raining. Suddenly my eyes water again. Tears run down my red cheeks and I don't care. I just let them...

Five minutes later Mulder returns. I keep quiet, staring out of the window. I can feel Mulders eyes on me. "Scully..." I hear him say, softly. I close my eyes for a moment. "Scully." He repeats. I shake my head and turn towards him. "Why is this happening to me?" I whisper. "Scully-" He starts but I cut him off. "I just want to go home." He nods, sadly and drives off.

"No, I don't want to go home. I-I just can't. I want to stay with you if that's okay?" I ask him a few minutes later. He reaches over and takes my left hand. "Of course, Scully."

--------------------------

**A/N: There's going to be one chapter more if you want to...PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Mulder, pull over!" I say. He quickly turns to look at me and then he stops on the roadside. I rush out of the car, holding my hand against my mouth. I run a few meters away from the road and from Mulder. I can't hold it back any longer so I lean my upper body forward and throw up. Suddenly my hair is being held back...Mulder. I feel sick and very uncomfortable. I'm embarrassed so I try to go away but Mulder keeps holding onto me, which makes me feel even more embarrassed. I turn around to look at him and pull away from his grasp, quickly. I break eye contact and look down on the ground instead.

"Scully," He says, quietly, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." I lie.

"I know you're not..." He says. I look up at him.

"Then why do you ask?" I ask him, coldly and walk back to the car. I get in and fasten my seat belt. I sigh and look through the windshield, as Mulder gets in as well. I feel his eyes on me.

"Get a move on, Mulder!" I say, annoyed.

"Scully, what happened to you was horrible but can you please stop acting like this? I told you before and I'll tell you again...I want to help you, Scully. I'm going to do everything I can to make you feel better." He tells me, softly.

"I can take care of myself..."

"I know that. You're the strongest woman I've ever met but I still want to be there for you. Earlier today you told me that you're feeling vulnerable and alone...you finally let me in, Scully but now you're pushing me away again. I-I just want you to talk to me...tell me when something is wrong, all right?" I nod.

"So...how are you feeling, Scully?" Mulder asks.

"I'm fi-"

"Scully."

"I'm not fine, actually...I'm tired, confused and ashamed. I just want to forget everything that happened today. I'm cold and I just want to go home...to your place." I tell him. He reaches over and takes my hand in his. "All right" He whispers and drives off.

Twenty minutes later we arrive at his apartment. I take off my coat and sit down on the couch.

"You take the couch and I'll take the floor." He says, smiling.

"I don't think I can sleep..." I tell him.

"I thought you're tired?"

"I am..."

"Okay, I understand. What do you want to do then?"

"I don't care. I just want to be with you." I tell him as he sits down beside me.

"That can be done" He says, wrapping his arms around me. I smile and huddle up against him, resting my head on his chest.

"Mulder...one thing is still unsolved." I say a little later.

"Yeah, your bruises. I thought a lot about it and I think the simplest explanation is that all bruises are self-inflicted..."

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah...but I don't like simple explanations. I personally believe that somehow the dreams did this to you."

"So you think it was a X-file?"

"Yes."

"It wouldn't be the first time I show up in a X-File..." I sigh.

"No, it wouldn't."

"Thank you, Mulder." I say to him.

"For what?"

"For helping me to get through this and being here with me right now."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I love to take care of you, Scully."

"You do?" I ask, smiling slightly. He nods.

"Of course I do. I still think you should go to the doctor, though..."

"Mulder, I am a doctor."

"I know...doctors are the worst patients." I laugh at his words and hit him playfully on the chest.

"Shut up!" I say, chuckling.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I admit.

"I'm always right." He says, teasingly.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so proud of yourself."

"I was just kidding. There're many things I'm not proud of..." He tells me.

"I know. Nobody's perfect... but to me _you are_." I say, seriously.

"Are you in earnest?" I just nod, giving him a small smile. I reach up and caress his cheek with my fingers. Mulder pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me, holding me close to his body. I run my fingers through his dark hair. A little later he pulls back to look into my eyes. My heart's racing. His lips touch mine ever so softly. "I love you." I whisper against his lips. Suddenly he pulls back and looks at me. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't-" I stutter, afraid but curious about his reaction. He quickly puts his finger to my lips. "I love you, too," I wrap my arms around his neck "and don't ever doubt it" He whispers into my ear. "I won't." I say and yawn. Mulder laughs. "Let's go to sleep." He says, laying down on the couch. I nod and rest my head on his chest. Smiling and with his arms wrapped protectively around my middle I drift off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long while.

_**The End**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers :) **

**For a tenth and final time...please review ;)**

**Thank you!**


End file.
